There are many insulated containers available today, such as thermos containers and the like. Recently, many insulated drinking mugs have appeared on the market and many varieties, even double walled containers are available. For instance, one such drinking mug advertised on television is a double walled mug having a top in order to keep the beverage inside warm for prolonged periods of time. Mugs of this type however, are cumbersome to use, since they require that the user continually manipulate the top in order to drink from the mug.
A prior art search has discovered the following United States patents. The Hilliary U.S. Pat. No. 584,937 shows an open medicine cup having a plurality of compartments therein. The Shafer, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,313 shows a container having two compartments therein separated by a partition. The Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,946 shows a container with a centrally disposed strainer comprised of an apertured plate and a hinged top situated outside the container. The Chalfin, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,990 shows a two compartment container with a removable plug connecting the compartments. The Zeppenfeld, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,565 shows a two compartment container wherein the compartments are entirely separate. The Alexander U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,855 shows a container with a central partition to prevent spilling of the material contained therein. The Davis U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,661 shows a thermos type container with two separate compartments and the Bollinger U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,771 shows an anesthesia circuit wherein FIG. 2 shows a two compartment container.